Vervain
'Vervain (or verbena) '''is a potent herb, and also a vampire's most common weakness. Vervain if touched by a vampire can cause burning to the skin.If a human is drinking vervain and a vampire bites them, the vampire is affected straight away and weakened by this, the same goes for a human wearing jewelry containing vervain it stops them from being compelled by any vampire. History During the Middle Ages, a family (the original family) that lived in Europe was hit by a terrible plague that caused the death of the firstborn of the family. To escape the plague, the family moved to the New World (America) to start a new life where they had heard the people were healthy and strong, gifted with speed and strength. The family enjoyed years of tranquility and peace between the Natives. The family is composed of Mikael and Esther. Over time, their children were born: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Unfortunately, the youngest of the family (Henrik) was wounded by a werewolf when Niklaus wanted to go see the wearwolves transition and died. Distraught and desperate to protect their family, Esther and Mikael begged their friend, the witch named Ayana to use her magic to turn her family into vampires. Ayana refused, reminding Esther about their duty as witches to uphold the balance of nature. However, to protect her children, Esther performed the magic herself. Mikael fed his children blood, killed them, and forced them to feed on human blood. The benefits were indescribable, but it was a "betrayal" against nature itself. Like Ayana had warned, nature defended against the undead: preventing them from entering places inhabited by humans, making them vulnerable to sunlight, making bloodlust their utmost desire, weakening them against wood and the flowers (Vervain), that grew at the base of the great White Oak Tree Esther had used to perform her spell, which could burn the undead and help others to avoid compulsion. Notes/Trivia *In 1864, Pearl's Apothecary sold vervain to the towns people. A few years later, they had stopped selling vervain. *The Founder's Council used it to protect people from vampires.Zach Salvatore was their supplier, until Damon Salvatore killed him. Damon is now their current supplier of vervain. *When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *Vervain also protects people from being compelled when it is consumed or worn. *Katherine Pierce is the only known vampire to develop an immunity to vervain, after drinking it in laced fluids for over a century. In the episode ''The Descent, both Damon and Stefan begin taking samples of vervain, so they too can develop an immunity. In the episode Crying Wolf, while being attacked by Stevie, as well as in the episode The Ties that Bind when attacked by Meredith Fell, Damon shows signs of resistance to vervain, which implies that he has already begun to develop a sense of immunity. *Older vampires seem to be more resistant to it, as Elijah simply heals from the vervain. *Alaric Saltzman invented two types of weapons which involved vervain. The first was a dart in which the vervain was held and it would inject whatever vampire was stabbed with it; the second is the vervain bomb, a sort of grenade holding vervain which will shower the vampire with vervain when used. *Bill Forbes cannot be compelled even though he isn't on vervain. He used his mind power and skills to resist compulsion. *As no vampire died from vervain exposure, it's implied that it isn't deadly to vampires and only weakens them. People wearing and consuming vervain * Elena Gilbert wore a necklace with a pendant containing vervain in it. Given to her by Stefan before she became a vampire. * Jeremy Gilbert wore a bracelet with vervain in it, but later gave it to April Young. Made by Stefan, given to him by Elena. He also drank tea with vervain in it. * Jenna Sommers wore a perfume that contained vervain. Made by Stefan, given to her by Elena. Also drank vervain tea. * Alaric Saltzman drank vervain. * Carol Lockwood wore a pendant with vervain. * Members of the Founder's Council either consume or wear vervain. * Caroline Forbes wore a vervain necklace until she became a vampire. When she was turned into a vampire, the vervain started burning her, so she didn't wear it anymore. Made by Stefan, given to her by Elena. * Connor Jordan wore gloves laced with vervain. * April Young wears a vervain bracelet given to her by Jeremy Gilbert, to protect her from being compelled. Vampires Immune to vervain *Katherine Pierce - Katherine has been drinking Vervain every day for 145 years in order to develop an immunity. *Damon Salvatore - Damon has been drinking vervain every day since Katherine returned to Mystic Falls to develop an immunity. It was shown that he started to develop immunity when he was attacked by Stevie, and by Meredith Fell. *Stefan Salvatore - Stefan has also been drinking Vervain to try and build up an immunity. Gallery AlaricUsingVervain.png As-damon-salvatore.jpg Elena's vervain pendant.png Elenaabouttothrowvervainbomb.jpg Elijahvervainbomb.jpg GrowingVervain.png MrsLockwoodsVervain.png Normal 245.jpg Picture 3.png VERVAIN.jpg Vervain.png ZachSalvatore.jpg Av45a8 .jpg vervain12356.jpg vervai08-l.jpg Vervain-and-Necklace-the-vampire-diaries-18659258-420-396.jpg all the vervain and stefan.JPG tumblr_lfyqeaMFeS1qfrdlso1_500.gif vervain-council-members.png vervain-pastor-barn.png vevain-vervain.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-12.png|Rebekah touches vervain Vervain-equals-pain.jpg|Rebekah's hand after touching vervain vervain45.jpg vervain852.jpg vervain5966katherine.jpg In reality *Vervain is also called herb-of the cross, pigeon's grass, verbena, and ma bian cao. *It is supposed to help treat nervosity, stress and nervous tension. It also has anti-depressant properties and stimulates digestion. *The Egyptians associated the plant with their goddess Isis. *Vervain is a consecrated herb for the Celtic Druids, just like the mistletoe is. See also fr:Vervain de:Vervain Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses